


A Message

by dunkturkey



Category: the sway house
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, bloody back stratches, top griffin/bottom anthony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkturkey/pseuds/dunkturkey
Summary: When Griffin receives one of Anthony's rountine text messages, he pays him a little visit.
Relationships: Griffin Johnson/Anthony Reeves
Kudos: 8





	A Message

Griffin was hanging out in his room, scrolling endlessly through whatever social media he was using at whatever odd hour it was when he saw a text message from Anthony pop up at the top of his phone. He clicked on it and saw a photo on his screen. It was a photo of Anthony, his beautiful face in the top of the photo, a needy look on his face, mouth hung half-way open, and his groin area in the bottom half of the photo, showing the tent in his pants and the way the hand that wasn't holding his phone was gripping at himself through the fabric. Another text message appeared underneath the picture, this time an actual message: 

_**I need you** _

Griffin immediately felt the need to touch him, the feel Anthony's small stubble rub against his own clean-shaven face as they kissed, to feel his body underneath his as he touched him, rubbed him, fucked him, to feel his hands swim in Anthony's soft locks of hair, to feel his soft warm skin grow gooseflesh with each touch, to tighly grip his butt as he pounded roughly into him. He craved Anthony.

This was not the first time they had done this, sneaking into one another's room so they could fuck. In fact, they had done this so many times, they had lost any sort of count they had had at the beginning. He was pretty sure the other guys that lived in the sway house had heard them quite a few times, and almost all of them knew they were into each other, but no one said anything about the noises they heard, and they were fine with that. Becuase no one brought it up, they continued. Without repyling, he leaves his room and makes his way to Anthony's room, opening the door without knocking. Anthony was lying on his bed, and jumped when he heard the door open without warning, but he relaxes when he sees that it's Griffin, not one of the other guys. Griffin instinctually locks the door, having this not be the first time they have done this. Griffin makes his way to Anthony, who is laying on his back in the middle of the bed, and moves to hover over him, their faces only a few inches from the other's. 

"Hi," Anthony says, a toothy grin revealed to Griffin when he says this. A small smile is formed on Griffin's lips as he admires the boy beneath him, and mutters a small "hi" before connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Griffin allows some of his weight rest on Anthony, their covered groins touching, a small amount of friction runnning between them, a small sigh leaving Anthony's lips when he feels Griffin against him, the way his hands automatically know where Anthony likes to be touched. 

Griffin begins to slither his tongue into Anthony's warm mouth, and Anthony lets him, Griffin groaning when he tastes Anthony beautifuly sweet tongue rub against his. Anthony lets his mouth open wider, giving Griffin access to every corner of his mouth. He runs both hands under Griffin's shirt, a subtle hint telling him to remove the clothing. Griffin knows what Anthony wants, and breaks the kiss to tug the shirt over his head. Normally, he would take his time getting naked, but he didn't have the patience today. He wanted to be inside Anthony as soon as possible. He tugs his own pants and boxers off, too, leaving himself completely naked, his cock hardening more and more as he continued his movements, his cock poking out into the air, waiting for some sort of attention. Griffin grabs the ankles of Anthony's sweats and tugs, leaving his legs bear. Griffin removes Anthony's boxers and socks, then grabs the hem of his shirt, pulling him into a sitting position. He gives a quick peck on the lips, anthony letting out a little chuckle, and removing his shirt, leaving them both naked, hands roaming each other's body's, wanting to touch every exposed inch of skin. 

Anthony's legs spread, almost procedural, and Griffin naturally takes his place between them. He runs his hands along Anthony's ankles, calves, knees, thighs, inner thighs, stomach, butt, cock. He wanted to touch him everywhere, to love every part of him. He lifts Anthony's legs, leaving him spread and exposed for Griffin. He felt his cock harden when he saw the way his pink hole clenched in the air, looking for something to fill it. 

"You're so beautiful," Griffin says, then sticks a few fingers in his mouth to suck on them. He looks at Anthony's face and he can see the red creeping up his cheeks, his arms crossed over his face to hide whatever expression he may be making. If he wasn't busy sucking on his fingers, he would've kissed Anthony's cheeks and all the red color that flooded them. After a few seconds, he removes his fingers from his mouth and brings them to Anthony's hole, rubbing around slowly, teasing him. 

"Don't tease me, please. I need you," Anthony whines, just wanting to get fucked, to feel Griffin inside him. 

"You're pretty when you beg," Griffin comments, that red tint in Anthony's cheeks coming back stronger. Then, Griffin pushes two fingers into him without warning, knowing that starting with two fingers wouldn't hurt him; they were constantly fucking and Anthony had gotten very used be stretched. Anthony throws his head back onto the pillow and moans, one hand gripping the sheets under him and the other reaching out for Griffin, wanting to be closer to him. 

Griffin continues thrusting his fingers into Anthony, quickly adding a third finger. Griffin watches Anthony's movements, the way his brow furrows and his mouth hangs open slightly as small moans fall, his head laid against his pillow, his hands searching for any part of Griffin to touch, his legs open wide, welcoming Griffin. Anthony reaches out for his dick, but whines when Griffin grabs his wrist with his free hand and pins it into the mattress above Anthony's head. 

"Please, Griffin. I need more. Please. Touch me," Anthony begs, making intense eye contact with Griffin, who never stops thrusting his fingers in and out of him, his fingers intentionally avoiding Anthony's prostate, wanting to save that bit for his cock. He wanted to watch Anthony lose control on his cock, to watch his legs shake and his toes curl. "Please," he whispers. 

Although Griffin wanted to watch Anthony beg a little bit longer, he caved. He also needed Anthony as soon as possible, his cock incredibly hard, throbbing from the lack of attention, getting harder by the minute due to the show Anthony was putting on. Griffin pulls his fingers out of Anthony, a quite whine leaving him when he feels his hole become empty once again.

He watches Griffin as gets up from the bed to go to Anthony's dresser, knowing exactly where he hid his condoms and lube. He grabs one condom and the half-empty bottle of lube, quickly returning to Anthony's warmth, the sight of Anthony lying alone, naked in bed, was enough to make him weak in the knees. When Griffin returns to Anthony, he grabs the edge to the comforter that was messily tucked into the mattress and pulls it out from beneath Anthony. He takes his natural place beneath Anthony's legs, his legs automatically hooking themselves around Griffin's waist, and Griffin grabs the comforter he untucked, pulling the end over him to over his back.

"Are you cold?" Anthony asks casually.

"A little," Griffin responds, ripping open the condom and rolling it onto his cock. 

"You could've shut the window, you dork." Anthony jokes like he isn't intently watching in anticipation as Griffin goes to work on his cock.

"Didn't think about it," Griffin says slowly, opening the bottle of lube and pouring a decent amount into his palm, evenly coating his cock. 

"Oh please, it was just another excuse to get closer to me, wasn't it," Anthony teases, a smirk on his lips, still watching Griffin's hands as they bring his cock to Anthony's hole.

"Of course it is," Griffin says, Anthony resting his head against his pillow in a sigh when he feels his hole being stretched, Griffin finally entering him at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Fuck, I've been waiting for this all day," Anthony comments, both hands gripping Griffin's sides, encouraging Griffin to move more. 

Griffin quickly bottoms out, grunting when he feels Anthony intentionally squeeze around him, a silent beg to get him to move, to fuck him, telling him he wants more. Griffin obeys and pulls out completely, then quickly shoving his cock back inside him, quickly creating a fast-paced rhythm that caused Anthony to pull Griffin closer to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, all four limbs holding him as tight as possible, his nail digging into his back, creating fresh bloody scratches on top of the other scarred scratches. Anthony used to be afraid of hurting Griffin when he did this, but once Griffin told him he liked it, he couldn't hold back. Griffin fucked him so good and, out of some random impulse inside Anthony, he scratched his back really hard.

Griffin pounds into Anthony's tight heat, fucking him relentlessly, the small moans Anthony was expelling into Griffin's ear only making fuck him harder. Griffin intentionally changes his hips' angle just slightly, and directly hits his prostate. Anthony practically screams, his nails digging deep into Griffin's skin once again. Griffin grips the pillows surrounding Anthony's head, a feeble attempt at creating some sort of balance. He lifts himself slightly, Anthony's hold on his shoulders becoming weaker as he comes closer to cumming, and begins pounding as hard as he could into Anthony, still hitting his prostate head-on, the comforter slowly sliding down Griffin's back.

"Oh my god, I love when you fuck me like this. You make me feel so fucking good, Griffin," Anthony loudly moans, not caring if he could be heard by others in the house. "Oh shit, I'm close. I'm gonna cum on your cock."

"Oh yeah? You're gonna cum? Because of my cock?" Griffin teases, slowing his motions so that he was taking a few seconds to pull out and a few seconds to slide back in, smirking and looking into Anthony's eyes, enjoying the way his eyes roll backwards in annoyance, then scrunch up in anguish as Griffin stalls his orgasm.

"Oh my god, don't do that! Please, just fuck me!" Anthony moans, his hands slamming down onto the mattress and gripping the sheets in a sort of protest. 

Griffin grabs Anthony's face with both hands, his elbows slightly resting on Anthony's chest. He deeply kisses Anthony, all of his movements stalling for a moment as he tasted Anthony's beautifully sweet tongue against his, their saliva thick from their movements. He breaks the kiss and looks in Anthony eyes, his lust strong, Anthony's expression softening as he looks deeper into Griffin's eyes. They don't break eye contact when Griffin begins roughly fucking him again, both hands still on Anthony's cheeks. Anthony reaches downward and grips onto Griffins butt, another small attempt at touching any part of him. 

Griffin hits Anthony's prostate one more time and feels Anthony still, his cum shooting from his cock, watching his facial expression as his mouth opens as much as possible, looking as if a moan wanted to leave his lips but his throat wouldn't allow it. He throws his head against his pillows again, his eyes rolling backwards, his arms wrapping around Griffins shoulders, holding him as close to his body as possible, Griffin's hands still on his face. Griffin takes the chance to kiss and suck on the exposed skin.

Once Anthony finishes his orgasm, Griffin moves again, quickly fucking into him, his orgasm within arms reach, Anthony still holding onto Griffin, now still, exhausted from his orgasm. Griffin lets go of Anthony's face and grabs the pillows again, his fists squeezing the pillows as tight as possible as he cums, his cock buried to the hilt inside of Anthony, small moans leaving his mouth as he feels Anthony intentionally squeezing around his cock. He stills, laying most of his weight onto Anthony, Griffin's face tucked into Anthony's neck. They lay together for a while, their chests moving in unison. 

Griffin finally decides to move off of Anthony. He lifts himself from him and grabs the base of his cock to help slowly pull out of Anthony, knowing from experience that he would be sensitive. Indeed, Anthony does wince slightly when he pulls out. Griffin gives him a quick kiss and pulls off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash can beside Anthony's bed. He quickly grabs a towel he found in Anthony's laundry basket and wipes Anthony and himself, then lays down next to Anthony, who was almost completely asleep. He lies on his back and pulls Anthony onto his chest, knowing very well that even if he didn't move him now, he would still end up on top of him by morning. He awkwardly grabs the edge of the comforter and pulls it over them both. He looks down at Anthony's sleeping face, and he unconsciously smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a side note, I don't actually watch the sway house, I only stumbled across them when I was binge watching hypnosis videos and I found the video where Griffin got hypnotized and thought Anthony was a girl, so if it seems like I don't know much about them, that is why (I didn't actually know if they live in the same house). I thought they would be cute together, and, of course, my dirty mind had to take it to a different level. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
